


Comfort

by shipslikefedex221b



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Reader-Insert, Ronald is supportive and nice, Trans Male Character, William is an ass (sorry dad it was for plot purposes), male reader - Freeform, the main character/you is a transguy wahoo, yay for gender inclusive fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a rough day.</p>
<p>[reader insert is a transgender male, established relationship with Ronald Knox]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

"Hey, hey," Ronald murmured as tears began to slip down your cheeks, reaching out a hand to comfort you. You gave a large sniff and hesitantly grasped it with your own gloved hand, cracking a small smile at the warmth that the contact provided.  
He brought his other hand up to your chin and lifted it slightly to meet your eyes, his own clouded with worry.  
"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Your senior asked with a concern tinged voice. You let out a shuddering sigh and look down, replaying the days events in your head.  
Earlier that day, you'd attended a post-training evaluation with Spears. When prompted, you told him that you wished to be placed in the Dispatch branch. However, his response was less than favorable.  
"The Dispatch Society is for males only." He had spat like the words were venom. Your cheeks had gotten red with anger as you yelled back, "I am a man!"  
"Your file says-" he began, but you cut him off.  
"What my file says, Senior Spears," you hissed, "doesn't matter. Ask anyone, they'll tell you I'm more of a man than you'll ever be."  
William pushed his spectacles up his nose and glared at you over them.  
"Watch your tone, miss."  
You stared back at him, mouth open in shock. Never before had he disrespected you like this; the waves of dysphoria hitting you made you feel sick. Oncoming panic overwhelmed you and you rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind you and ignoring Will's harsh calls after you as you ran into the bathroom - the men's bathroom, where you belonged - and collapsed on the tile. Your binder was too tight, your tie was choking you, it was so hard to breathe, and you just needed someone, _anyone,_ to reassure you.  
That's where Ron found you, a sobbing mess on the floor next to the urinals.  
After you recounted everything that happened, he pulled you close and hugged you tight. He stroked your hair and placed a gentle kiss to your forehead, whispering:  
"Don't listen to him. You're more of a man than any of us senior dispatch workers, you know that? Besides that, you're a hell of a catch. I might even say you're more handsome than me," he paused and laughed softly, "but don't let anyone know I said that."  
You cracked a smile as your heart finally slowed, calmed by Ronald's presence.  
"And I am one lucky man, to have a boyfriend like you." He finished with another bright smile, turning his head to peck your lips.  
And you let yourself really, truly smile, for the first time in a while, because maybe it would be alright this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was feeling hella dysphoric and needed a Ron to cheer me up, so I apologize if he seems out of character or anything. also i was feelin real salty about the fact that it's really hard to find reader insert fics where the reader is male ?? like ??  
> sO over the next bit I'll be uploading a bunch of Ronald/male reader and Ronald/nonbinary reader, because gender inclusive fanfics are v important  
> ok that's all thanks for reading this hot mess of a fic


End file.
